


Two for One Kind of Deal

by heyitsteal



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood and Injury, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this in a fit of inspiration, Just Mandalorians, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Trans Male Character, head empty no thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsteal/pseuds/heyitsteal
Summary: Barthor's supply run doesn't end how he wants.  He's stuck on a planet while his ship's being repaired.And the fussy doctor who hired him for a job's not that bad looking.
Relationships: Original Mandalorian Characters/Original Characters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Two for One Kind of Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Barthor and every other Mandalorian OC mentioned is the creation of LadyIrina! I loved their fic so much that I decided to actually go back into writing! I only claim Levi and Hana as mine, and there may be a few other characters from works inspired by LadyIrina who I really adore that pop in!

Barthor was patient. He was a paragon of patience clad in green _beskar’gam_. It’s what made him stay sane while taking care of the foundlings and teaching them, the adults of the covert who had continuously tested his patience day in, day out.

  
But this, _this._

Being stranded on a planet due to a ship that’s been shot to hell was not part of his plans. He was told that the sector he was travelling in was quiet, just a quick run that literally _no one_ else had the time to do. But it was just his damn luck that an Imperial patrol had pinged his ship and sent him on a chase. A quick run they said, it’ll be _easy_. His ship took a few shots before he was able to outmaneuver them, nearly losing an entire engine before it decided to actually die once he landed in the port. Inside, he can smell the faint smoke that’s emitting from whatever damages his ship faced, and he’s opening the bay doors before he exits himself, dusting off whatever soot had settled on his armour before he spies a lone girl staring at him.

Neither said a word, but the girl raised her hand and gave a wave before she spoke.

“ Damn your ship looks like shit. “

  
Barthor blinks, looks at his ship and back at the girl before he hears something fall, and her laughter as she walks past him to inspect his ship. There’s a bit of humming and chattering to herself before the girl turns, dark brown hair whipping around as equally dark eyes grin up at him.

  
“ Name’s Hana, I can fix your ship. It’ll cost you something but I can get her flying again. In the meantime, you should get any wounds or whatever checked out! There’s an inn nearby if you need a place, and you should go see the doc. “

The way she speaks reminds him of the more robust foundlings, Barthor can barely keep up with the rapid-fire words that come out of her mouth before he gives a nod, stepping closer. He’s firm in what he needs and what he’ll pay, counting the credits in his head, but internally he’s relieved that this Hana girl isn’t pushing for more than he has. He knows that some people are looking to bleed others dry, but his gut’s telling him that she’s alright. She’s a little hyper, much like the foundlings back in the covert, and he has to catch himself from reaching out to put a hand on her head, which he can easily do since she’s so short, and ruffle her hair.

Barthor salvages what he can inside his ship, taking the bare essentials and important bits in case the vessel does meet an unfortunate end, but he’s hoping that Hana’s vague timeline of three days would mean he could get out of here. He sees her getting to work with a cackle, goggles pulled down on her face as she begins. With a shake of his head, he makes his way to the nearby cantina to see if he can find any work while he’s stuck there. He needs supplies anyways.

People give him a wide berth as he walks down the port’s street. He’s used to it, and the whispering and pointing that comes with. He knows that not many have met Mandalorians, or wanted to do anything with whatever business he had. Barthor understands the distrust, keeping his gaze focused towards the door of the cantina.

What he doesn’t expect is the door to the nearby building opening and two people being kicked out, quite literally, and falling at his feet. He steps back, and hears a stream of shouting coming forma figure stepping out of said building with a blaster in one hand while the other was moving as he spoke.

“ If I catch you in the fucking clinic again, I’ll shove a goddamn pike so far up your ass you’ll taste your own shit. “

Everyone else wasn’t paying attention to the little commotion, seemingly used to it, but Barthor’s gaze was squarely at the figure with the blaster as they holster said blaster and grabs the two Trandoshan males by the collar as he kneels.

“ Do I make myself clear? “

It’s accompanied by a smile, a head tilt and the two Trandoshans nodded before they bolted, leaving a little trail of dust. The man gave a satisfied hum, before he seems to notice Barthor’s presence. Arms crossing over his chest, his hip cocks as he regards Barthor.

“ Can I help you Mandalorian? “ He asks, raising a brow. Barthor merely shakes his head, doing little to hide the amusement in his voice. “ Just observing. “ He receives a curt nod from the other man, who promptly returns inside the building, while Barthor continues his way towards the cantina.

It’s fairly lively inside, with a mix of patrons that fall quiet when he enters. Barthor ignores them, instead going straight to the bartender who was eyeing him. Barthor wasn’t here to cause trouble, and relayed as such, asking if there was any work he could do while he was stuck here. There was only a bit, but Barthor was going to take what he can get while here. There’s a little spike in noise as someone enters, a friendly “Doctor!” being tossed around before Barthor turns.

It was the man from before, a quiet part of his mind recalling the man Hana had called _doc_ in their earlier conversation. Then that must have been his clinic, and he was kicking out some unruly characters. He just listens as the other man goes around and greets everyone, polite and open smile on his face. Barthor watches the way he moves, the way he’s looking around and immediately looks at him as the newcomer. It’s a few moments of silence, and he feels like the doctor’s gaze is piercing through him before the other looks away and instead starts speaking with the bartender. A little packet being placed on the counter, and the bartender’s motioning at him.

  
“ I got you someone to help with that problem. “ Barthor’s attention snaps to the doctor, who’s nodding. “Mandalorian, this is Doctor Katira. He needs help with some pirates. “ Barthor turns his attention fully to Katira, who’s crossing his arms. 

“ Levi Katira. Call me Doc if you want. Pirates came and stole some medical supplies the town really needs. I need help recovering them. Interested? “

It’s the way the doctor, _Levi,_ cocks his hip to the side, gaze steady at Barthor that surprises him. Usually people aren’t so bold or casual around Mandalorians, but Levi approached him the same way that Hana did earlier, a bit more muted. Levi was roughly his height, a little shorter than he was, with dark hair and eyes that had an edge to them. Briefly, Barthor wonders if he and Hana were related, maybe so, but he's not dwelling on those thoughts. For a doctor, he's certainly dressed like he was expecting trouble, blaster in his hip holster and... Barthor squints, eyes clocking in on the utility belt that seemed to contain medical supplies and _kriff_ knows what else. But it is a rough town, from what he can tell, maybe the doctor's had his share of rough people. He could certainly take care of himself, as shown earlier.

“ Just tell me where to go. “

He just wanted to get the credits and go back to the covert. So he follows Levi out of the cantina and back towards the port where his ship was. He doesn’t say much, and the doctor’s just asking casual questions about his presence on the planet. “ Ran into some Imps, “ is all he says, and he’s met with a laugh and “ fuck the Imps, “ from Levi that gets a little snort out of him. Once they arrive back at the hangar, he spies legs sticking out from the top of the ship and shakes his head. Great, sounds like she’s having the time of her life. He sees Levi reach down to grab a dirty rag and throw it up at her, hearing a small _oof_ and her looking down at the pair with the rag on her head.

“ Taking the speeders, we’ll be back with the supplies. I’ll be in contact if anything happens. “ It’s met with Hana’s goodbye and “ don’t die! “ before Barthor gets on the speeder and they leave town for the job.


End file.
